iOnly Want You
by SeDdIeIsTrUeLoVe
Summary: This is my first story so give NICE criticism on anything. I know there are ALOT of pregnant seddie stories on here but i will try my best not to make this sound too cliche. 3 MAJOR thing you will see in here: Humor, Drama, Romance. Enjoy! R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to iCarly. All property goes to their rightful owners**

_Hi! This is my first fan fiction to write so please don't be TOO harsh(; ha-ha. So if I don't punctuate or use correct grammar, I apologize in advance. So like I said in the description… this will be a long story, lots of chapters, also pregnant Seddie! It has Drama, Humor and Romance. So get ready for all three! Hope you enjoy(:_

…_.._

~ Chapter One: Promises, promises.

Hey all. The name's Sam Puckett. If you call me Samantha, I might just have to kill you.

I'm a co-host of a popular web show called iCarly, I have the best friends anyone could ask for, and I have a super hot, super nerdy, nubby, but cute in every way - techy boyfriend. His name is Frednub. Okay seriously it's actually Fredward. Fine… it's Freddie. We've been dating for about 6 months and I am so in love with him. I just don't tell anyone that but him and my bestie Carls because it might ruin my badass reputation. So in a nutshell - that's pretty much all there is to know about me.

. . . .

Today was a pretty ordinary day for me in Seattle. It was rainy all day, I had school, messy house, boring teachers, and just a little more rain. Right now, the time is 5:45 and I'm heading out to my boyfriend's place. I checked myself one last time in the mirror before leaving. Wow. I looked totally hot. I opened my bedroom curtain. Gah, still raining. So I grabbed a nearby hoodie and put it on. As I headed to my front door I texted Freddison: on my way babe

When I reached the front door in the den, I looked over my shoulder to see if my horrible mother was anywhere close. I spotted her passed out on the couch. Typical mom. I don't think she has ever had a boring weekend. I began walking to Freddie's with my hoodie covering my hair when my phone's annoying ringtone went off. Yeah, I need to change that. I unlocked the screen, careful to not get it wet from all this friggin rain.

NEW MESSAGE FROM:

BABY((:

Freddie's actual contact name was Fredward and Carly changed it when we started dating. I always tell them that I'm going to change it but I kind of like it. It makes me feel all warm inside when I see he texts me with that name. I clicked on open and it read:

Okay babe. Be safe (-:

I grinned and texted back: k

Why are his text messages' always written like a school assignment? He can afford to text with lowercase and misspell every now and then.

When I reached Freddie's I opened the door and walked right in. It seemed empty. No one was in the kitchen or the living room. I couldn't hear a shower running or T.V. so it was almost silent. I took off my hoodie and yelled, "Freddie?" My voice echoed through the apartment.

Suddenly, his bedroom door opened and I grinned when I saw him walk towards me.

"Is your mom here?" I asked. "No my aunt's at the hospital. She's staying with her" he replied.

I nodded. I didn't really care why his aunt was at the hospital. Because all that was going through my mind was: No Crazy. Just me and Fredwad… hmm… this could be interesting… or boring, you know whatever tickles your peach.

"So we have the apartment to _ourselves_?" I emphasized.

"Mhm" Freddie nodded. I smiled a devious smile then kissed him fully on the mouth. He kissed me back and placed his hands on my waist. I could feel his fingers part as he stroked my sides with his thumbs. Truthfully, it tickled a little.

I placed my hands on his shoulders then began rubbing his chest. His lips pressed against mine one last time before they released. That's seriously as far as we ever go. One time he tried touching my boobs and I slapped the living daylights out of him.

"So… want to watch T.V. or something?" he asked me as he sat on the couch. "Honestly… I'm kind of getting tired of T.V." I replied.

"Oh okay. So what?" he asked me. "Let's just sit," I sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around me. ", you know just relax in the quiet, talk a little, you know whatever" I shrugged and smiled.

"Are you okay? You're being strange" Freddie asked me oddly. I usually turn on the T.V. as soon as I invite myself in. I'm not really a "talking" kind of person. Well not usually anyways.

"Yes Fredward" I said as I laid my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead which I love. I could feel him breathing as his chest heaved up and down.

Man, I wonder what he looks like with that shirt off… Gah, stop it Sam! You don't want to do that! It's too early in your relationship! Although you two have been dating for 6 months…

"So… how was your day?" Freddie asked awkwardly, thank God it stopped the voices. Not very creative Benson, but at least he said something.

"It was fine. No tests or homework assigned" I sighed. Freddie shook his head laughing.

"What about yours Benson?" I asked him while I placed my arm over his stomach. He drew in a deep breath and released it.

"Well this morning was pretty crazy but other than that it's been good. I got to see you" he said pushing my hair out of my face and then kissed my cheek.

"What happened this morning?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. Just something with my mom" he replied fast. "Come on… tell me" I drug out the words while I tugged lightly on the hem of his shirt.

"Sam it's nothing. Can we please drop it?" Freddie asked annoyed. Um...No. We cannot just "drop it" I sat up and turned to look at him, "How come you don't wanna tell me? Is it that bad?" I asked. "No. Like I said... It's nothing" Freddie avoided looking in my eyes.

"Then how come you can't tell me?" I asked moving my face close to his so he's forced to look at my eyes.

"Well how come you want to know about this so badly if it's nothing?" he moved back from me. Fredweirdo is very strange about his personal space sometimes.

"Because I care about you, ya doofus!" I practically yelled. Freddie crossed his arms, "Wow. I feel the love now" he said sarcastically.

I sighed and sat back a little since my face happened to be two inches in front of his and my body was nearly hovered over his. Maybe I was being a tad pushy and abrasive. I just wanted to know was all.

"Baby, come on… I won't laugh" I said rubbing his chest. He loves when I do that. I also love it too.

"It's not funny…" Freddie glared at me seriously. Alright so this wasn't something embarrassing. I shrugged, "Okay… I won't cry… wait, is it something with me?" His eyes darted to the left and right. "It is… what did your mom say about me?"

Freddie sat up and sighed. "Listen Sam… promise me you won't come and throw her around the apartment?" he asked me. Throw her around the apartment? What the chizz did she say?

"Well I'm not so sure if it's that bad" I bluntly replied.

"Sam I can't tell you if you don't promise me… and keep the promise" He pointed his fingers at me. It is true. I sometimes don't keep a lot of my promises. He seriously won't tell me until I promise huh? "Fine. I promise" I said, completely un-willingly.

He sat back and curled his lips into a frown.

"She called you a slutty whore who is just going to be with me, break my heart, and then go break someone else's heart. She's trying to make me break up with you so that I can save myself or whatever and she got pretty hard-edged about it" He avoided all eye-contact until he finished.

I sat back offended at that. A slutty whore? Where would she get that idea? I'm not like that… am I? No! I'm not! I can't believe Crazy would call me that!

"Sam…" I heard Freddie. He must have sensed my hurt. I turned my head and looked at his face. "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, I wanted to know. I just can't believe your mom thinks of me that way… after all the times I bragged about her cooking to be nice… when it tasted like chizz…" I mean come on lady… 1 tablespoon of butter isn't going to hurt anybody! And for once, can your main dish be of meat? And not veggies?

"I know baby but what can you do? She's just insane" Freddie rubbed my hands trying to avoid Crazy's problem. I looked into his deep brown eyes; he is not a good liar, at all.

"You're not going to… listen to her are you?" I asked him. I saw his face grow confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I know you want to make everyone happy and your mom would kill you if you disobeyed her once… and…" I got nauseated just thinking about him doing that. "You think I'd break up with you just to make her happy?" Freddie asked me, following along to what I said.

"Sort of" I replied.

He took my hands and held them, "Sam, do you have any idea how much you mean to me? I love you. I'm completely in love with you. I hope you know that… I've never felt this way about anyone else," Whoa. Not even Carly? ", I would never lose you for something as stupid as making my mom happy"

I have to admit, it felt pretty good for someone say that about me. Especially Freddie, who I'm crazy for. "And if she notices your with me a week later… what are you going to do?" I asked him, I had to be prepared for anything that goes my way… even if I totally enjoyed what he just said.

"Well really there is nothing I can do. She's just going to have to get over her own problems" Freddie replied. My eyebrows rose. Huh, Mama likey.

"You really mean that?" I asked him. He smiled a lopsided grin and scooted closer to me, "Of course, I love you"

Gah. I'm not great with the sappy stuff but here goes… "Um… I love you too"

I could feel the rush building up in me as his face was close to mine. Our lips were both parted and I could feel his warm breath brush across my face. I developed a desire to just grab him and kiss him. But by the looks of it, he leans in, he's kissing mama. It also seems he's trying to tease me or something. But I like it.

I felt his lips wraps around mine and I closed my eyes and moaned. He moaned back as well. Just something small as him moaning while kissing me... seriously turns me on.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed my breasts against his chest; trying to get our bodies closer. I pushed my body against his, causing him to slowly lie on his back on the couch. He immediately stopped kissing me and stared at me confused. I was on top of him and our bodies didn't have a single gap.

"It's okay Freddie… do whatever you want to me" He hesitated for a moment out of shock but then he lifted his lips towards my neck and began kissing and sucking it. Whoa…I groaned so loud. I gotta say my neck is seriously my weak spot.

"Ah… that feels good" I complimented him. As he treated my neck, I positioned my groin just above his. I began rubbing his chest and playing with his soft hair as I continued to moan. Suddenly, the house phone rang.

"Ignore it" Freddie sighed breathlessly. His kisses traveled up to my cheeks and then to my lips, capturing them again. Damn Freddie… you are quite the kisser. The phone continued to ring as I began to sneak my hands up his polo shirt and rub his toned, bare, chest.

He pressed his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and moaned once more as his tongue danced with mine. Our tongues we're getting pretty rough with each other's when the voicemail picked up

"_Freddie… it's Carly… if Sam is over there could you both come over? Its 6:30 and you both promised to be here at 6 for rehearsal… call me back if you get this thanks"_

We immediately stopped and Freddie laid his head back on the couch's arm rest as I buried my head in his chest. "Oh god… I forgot about that" he sighed. Uh, me too and somehow his hands made their way to my ass and they continued to rest there.

"Uh… dammit!" I whined.

He swallowed hard and brushed my hair out of my face. "You know we need to call her"

"Yeah" I sighed. Man… that was so good… So very good….

"Well uh…" Freddie pointed at my back. "Oh right" I got off of him and sat on the couch. I fixed my messy curls as he stood up and walked over to the phone. When he called Carly and started to make up a lame excuse, I began to wonder what just happened. Were me and Freddie about to have sex? Does he have condoms? Am I ready? Hell yes. I am so ready. I looked at Freddie. I loved him so much. Why did that damn phone call ruin everything?

But ya know… promises, promises… they get you in trouble.

…

_So there ya go! First chapter! Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear you responses! So… REVIEW! Thanks for reading!(:_


End file.
